User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Sanders Sides Part 4
Roman sighed, as he finished a practice of the next piece he was set to perform. He slammed into a seat near a dressing room window, and ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up as he did so. He looked up at the window, and looked around at all the note cards taped on the sides of the mirror. Note cards, all saying things like ‘Act better!,’ ‘give Thomas better ideas!,’ and ‘Keep 1-up-ing Logan!’ He let out a whimper, as he felt tears run out of his eyes quickly. … Meanwhile, Thomas was was pacing in the front room, trying to think. Though, he didn’t really feel Logic, his thinking ''side, and Roman wasn’t too present either. He knew where to start, Anxiety. Virgil wasn’t there. Virgil was too dormant. But, he still felt Anxious. And all the others were acting strange. Much more rapid, like their actions were tensed up whenever they moved. Like ''they were Anxious themselves. However, this train of thought stopped. Not for any apparent reason. Not because it was interrupted, not because he didn’t want to think it, just… It stopped abruptly. Thomas gave a loud groan, as he fell onto the couch, sinking into it. He looked tired, like he had already been drained, even though he hadn’t done anything largely draining. So, despite how unproductive it would be (something Logan would likely have pointed out if he were there), he closed his eyes, and let himself drift into the peacefulness of sleep. … It was now several weeks later. Thomas had been getting progressively worse, as each of his sides were starting to come out less, and less. And Virgil still hadn’t come out of his room, despite daily coming-alongs from Patton. Thomas had also started to become less and less active and motivated gradually. Granted, he still performed, still did videos, still went out and did things. But now, whereas before he would get out and take a walk, or do something of substance, he now sat down, and watched a Youtube video, or slept. But that didn’t bother Thomas. It confused some of his friends, but it didn’t make Thomas confused or scared. What bothered Thomas was that Logic, who would normally scold him for being so unproductive at least once was absolutely no where to be seen. He didn’t show up at any point, only during the occasion to help Thomas research for about 5 minutes, before disappearing. What’s even worse, during practices and rehearsals, he didn’t feel Roman either. Whenever he stepped up, onto stage, it would feel like he wasn’t putting his heart or soul into it, it felt like he only did it because he had ''to. And whenever he finished, regardless of how good he actually did, he would feel like he did bad, like he should’ve done more, like he should’ve acted it out ''better. He wasn’t even safe from the negativity in his own house. Any time he walked down the stairs, through the hallway, into his room, he had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes off of his family and friend’s photos, or he would almost instantly start crying from the nostalgic memories, remembering how many good memories he had with everyone. And just how much better it was in the past. He was sitting at the computer now, finishing up a video script draft. He opened his e-mail, and sent it to Joan for a review. He leaned back, and rubbed his tired eyes, before looking at the time on the digital clock of the computer. It was nearly 3 AM. He sighed, and stood. He knew he shouldn’t be getting things done this late, but recently it seemed as if that was the only time he could do things. When he wanted to do something, he’d suddenly lose all motivation, and just sit there, staring. Yet, whenever he tried to sleep, he couldn’t. He just thought of all of the things he didn’t do, that he failed to even try, and couldn’t even accomplish. And he didn’t sleep. But now, with the research done, he stood, turning off his computer, and laid down, on top of the unmade bed, not bothering to cover up, and not bothering to take off his clothes. And then, several hours later, Thomas still found himself awake. Staring upwards, into the void of the darkness, not moving. He was thinking. More than he needed to. About everything. His brain jumped from one thought, to the next, to the next. No cohesion. Until suddenly, it stopped. On the thought of Logan. And the last time he really interacted with him beyond just research. He was agitated. He was confusing, he seemed confused himself. It was too strange to ignore, but he didn’t know what to do. … Until suddenly, an epiphany hit him. He sat up with a start, and began to think. Would that really work…? He stood, and hesitated, before speaking. “Logan?” After a few beats, Logan rose from the ground, and looked at Thomas. “What is it?” “I think you left another one of those bottles in the kitchen earlier.” “… Are you sure?” He seemed confused, raising a suspicious eyebrow. “Yeah. Almost used it instead of oil earlier.” “… Very well.” He nodded, and left, though still suspicious. Just after Logan left, Thomas sunk down, and appeared in Logan’s room. The room was dark, to an almost disturbing point. The sides of the rooms were loaded with bookshelves, some filled with actual books, and some with logs of information Thomas had retained. The further down Thomas walked, the more obscure these memories and books became, some he didn’t even remember until now. However, at the end of the room, was a case, filled with a multitudinous number of bottle, filled with several chromatic bottles emitting an disconcerting glow, each one oddly shaped. He shifted over hesitantly, and lifted one off the case. It was a ovular, bright green bottle, labelled with a faint, darker green, saying ‘Guilt.’ He quickly replaced it on the shelf, and lifted another one, with an elliptic bottom, and a thin neck sprouting from the top. It glowed a fiery red, and was labelled ‘Anger’ in an orange color. Thomas was silent, mystified by the oddities lining the shelf for a moment, before he heard Logan’s voice, though muffled. He flinched, and quickly sunk down, leaving the room, and reappearing in his own, right before Logan stepped back in. “I didn’t see anything down there. What’re you pulling, Thomas?” “Nothing. I guess I just remembered it incorrectly.” “That’s not a thing.” “Hey, you don’t know. I don’t know, therefore you don’t know.” Logan sighed, which was intermixed with a growl, as he rubbed his eye underneath his Warby Parkers. “Fine. Whatever. Just, I have to go, again.” And with that, he sunk down, leaving to his room. Thomas sat down, and put his hands over his face, rubbing, as he processed the information. However, in that moment of processing, he started to feel drowsy, and lied down. He needed to confront the others about this. But for now, he really needed to sleep. Category:Blog posts